See You When I See You
by HopefulWishing
Summary: Lucy, after successfully becoming a star, returns to the city of Magnolia for her 18th birthday. There she runs into some familiar faces, including her childhood friend Natsu! What's in store for the both of them? NaLu!
1. A Meeting Under The Cherry Blossoms

**Author's note: I hope this would be obvious, but after some good friends of mine reviewed it, some had a similar dilemma. This is Natsu's back story. In this he is six years old. He is eight years old when Makarov finds him. He is ten years old when he meets Lucy. Sorry for any confusion, but I thought it was more clear.**

* * *

Natsu's POV

I was just a kid. All I could do was cry. Igneel. He was my father and my only family. He taught me everything I know. I loved him and he left me. He didn't bother to explain himself. He just left. I woke up one day and he was gone. I never heard from him again. At first it was hard. I would cry each day expecting Igneel to come back for me. I believed he had a reason, so I looked for him. I lived on the streets moving from town to town in hopes that he would appear to me. I was a fool.

I remember making my way to the city of Magnolia. I was losing my purpose. I was so cold and hungry to the point where I got sick. I was sitting in a alley unsure of how to treat my growling stomach. I don't know what I looked like, but I must have looked miserable enough for him to notice me. He was a kind, old man. Short, yes, but kind. He saw me and took me to his home where he gave me food and water. When he brought me to a bedroom I asked if it was his. He shook his head and said, "No. This is where you'll be sleeping tonight." I looked at him with large eyes, unsure of how to react. He smiled and left me alone in my room.

It didn't take long before my eight year-old self broke into tears. They were greatful tears. They were angry tears. They were tears of sorrow and joy. I cried and cried. Eventually all I could think of was Igneel. Igneel who abandoned me and is the reason I'm here. Igneel, the reason I nearly starved to death on the streets. My own father left me to fend for myself. Tears flowed down my face and my entire body shook with anger. I hated him. I hated him so much.

The short, old man, Makarov, took care of me. I grew fond of him, but even then I felt a hole in my heart that he could never fill. I would cry every night for while. I fall asleep then wake up to cry some more.

I would visit a secluded place in the park. It lied underneath the cherry blossom tree. I loved to come there, especially in spring. I focused on each falling blossom and watched as it floated to the ground. The wind would cause it to do flips and to spin in circles before it finally landed in the grass. If I concentrated really hard on the petals then I could forget all my pain and troubles. I could forget about Igneel and the life I went through to get here.

It was a normal day. I was watching the blossoms fall and I felt at peace when a twig snapped making me lose all focus. I turned, surprised to see a blonde girl who seemed about my age. She waved and smiled as if she was unaware that I wanted to be alone.

"Hi! Mind if I sit with you? I just love to watch the cherry blossoms!" she asked. She took the spot next to me without letting me answer. Once she got a close up look her eyes went wide. "Are you okay?" I lifted my hand to my face and sure enough, I was crying. It was almost as if since I was aware I was crying, I cried more. I balled my eyes out and the girl didn't hesitate to hold me in her arms. She whispered soothing words in my ears and patted my back as my tears soaked her shirt. When I was done she smiled at me and squeezed my hand.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked. I shook my head and she sighed. "I could sing for you! I know a sweet lullabye! Will you listen?" I shrugged since I had nothing better to do and without a moment's hesitation she sang her lullabye.

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_  
_I dreamed I held you in my arms_  
_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_  
_So I hung my head and I cried._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy,_  
_If you will only say the same._  
_But if you leave me and love another,_  
_You'll regret it all some day:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_You told me once, dear, you really loved me_  
_And no one else could come between._  
_But now you've left me and love another;_  
_You have shattered all of my dreams:_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_  
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me_  
_When I awake my poor heart pains._  
_So when you come back and make me happy_  
_I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame._

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_  
_You make me happy when skies are gray_  
_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

I didn't think I could cry more, but the song made me feel worse. It described my very situation. Her voice was lovely which only added to the sorrow. That one line stuck out to me. _I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame_. I knew then that song was made for me. I lost the most important person to me. I can say I hate him all I want, but I know if I were to see him again then I would forgive him.

The little, blonde girl stood over me with a worried expression. She looked unsure what to do and eventually broke into tears herself.

"Why are you crying?" I asked with a confused look.

"Cause I don't know how to help you!" She balled and I found myself having to comfort her.

"D-did you not like my s-song?" she asked inbetween sobs.

"Of course I did! That's the whole reason I was crying. It was so beautiful!"

"Really?" She sniffled.

"Really!" I looked at her with a worried stare waiting for her to cry more, but instead she giggled.

"You're a terrible liar!" she laughed. She bent over as giggles racked her body.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"I'm just glad!"

"Why?"

"Because you stopped crying!" she chuckled and flashed me a wide smile. I realized tears were no longer streaking my face. I went wide-eyed for a moment. This was something new. I was so distracted with myself that I forgot that the girl was there. She grabbed my arm pulling me back to reality and I'll admit that I nearly fell over. When I finally brought my attention to her, she let go of me.

"I don't know why you're so sad, and It's none of my business, but I'll always be here for you. You'll be my very first friend here!" She said and smiled a warm and gentle smile. Without thinking I brought my hand to her face, touching her dry cheeks.

"You too." I said.

"Huh?" she looked confused and blushed a little.

"You stopped crying also." This made her laugh out loud and I found myself smiling like an idiot. For the first time in a long time, I laughed. I rolled along the floor and giggled until my sides hurt. It was as if some part of me was trying to make up for all the sadness I felt over the past couple years. I laughed long after the girl had stopped, leaving her standing there with a wierd expression as she watched me. When I was done, I spoke to her still trying to contain myself.

"Sorry, I don't even know your name." I said, scratching my head.

"Lucy."

"Lucy, huh? I'm Natsu!" I gave her a toothy grin and sat down to talk. We talked about anything. I found Lucy to be very comforting. Although I was unwilling to speak of my past, she gave me comfort and advice. I felt the pain lessen each day as I went to visit her. She introduced me to people and I found myself with friends. I felt like for once my life was coming together.

I thought that until a year later I found out that Lucy moved. She left and all she could do was leave a letter. It didn't hurt like it did when Igneel left me, but I felt sad. But this time I had friends and Makarov. I wasn't alone to fend for myself and I like to think that she knew that. She was my best friend and I'm pretty sure she felt the same way.

I want to thank her for changing my life. Until then I will move on and continue. It's what she would have wanted. Heck, it's what I want. I don't want to be stuck in the past. I want to move toward tomorrow. I don't want to cry myself to sleep anymore. I want to smile and to laugh and to be happy. I decided then that I will continue on with life because if I can't do that then life has no point.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

Lucy's POV

"There she is! It's Lulu!" screamed a fangirl as she charged at me. _Oh great!_ _Guess I'm caught. _

Tons of fans surrounded me asking for my autograph. I plastered a fake smile on my face and tried to keep up the appearence. Here, I am not Lucy Heartfilia. I am Lulu Sparks, a famous singer that can't seem to get a break. I bowed my head as I met each fan and willingly signed their photos of me. Why do they all have a photo of me? I was starting to get annoyed and if I stayed there one more second then I might have blown my top. Luckily my manager, Erza Scarlet, got to me first and successfully fended off the crazed fans.

"Thanks, Erza!" I gave her a wry smile. "I thought I would suffocate!"

"You're welcome, Lucy. Just make sure not to get caught next time!" said Erza and she turned around in the direction toward the studio. _Guess I have to follow, huh? _

"Eeeek!" I squealed as I looked into the famous boutiuqe we were passing. "Erza! Erza! I need that dress!" I ran up to the window and cupped my eyes so I could see better. It was a beautiful gown. Long and white, it flowed in a wave like motion with ribbon floating down the sides. Lace lined the edges making it seem even more elegant. I tried to imagine myself wearing it and the more I thought, the more I got excited. "An angel." I whispered. It seemed Erza heard me because she made a very similar comment.

"Angelic, huh?' She said with a serious look and I had a hard time deciding wether she was being sarcastic or not. "If you like it so much then I guess we could buy it." She smiled down at me.

"Thank you!" I hugged her as tight as my arms would let me. You won't regret this!" I squealed as I ran inside the shop ahead of her. I was about to check it out by the time she caught up to me.

"Calm down! You're so much like a kid sometimes." I nodded my head only half listening as I thought of all the places I would wear this.

"Your upcoming celebratory party for your new album." She said as if reading my mind.

"Great! I can't wait!" I said a little less enthusiastic. I laughed trying to brush off the sadness I felt. That party was on July 1st. My birthday. It wasn't my choice to have this party. I was going to go home even if my dad didn't want me there. Maybe I didn't even want to see him, but at least it would be my choice. I don't really like parties. All I wanted was to be able to make my own decisions. I want to be able to walk outside and not have to worry about a fan tracking me down. I never thought I would say this, but I want to be normal.

I thought of this as we walked out the store. Erza seemed to notice my mood.

"How about we visit your home next weekend? A early birthday celebration is better than none at all." she smiled at me and I smiled back. She was a great manager. Usually she scares me, but I can always count on her. _Is this the best I'm gonna get to freedom?_

So the day finally came for my early birthday visit. My dad retired from working and settled down in the city of Magnolia where we once lived for about a year, but that was so long ago. I got excited at the thought of returning. That place was my favorite home that we ever moved to. It maybe had something more to do with the people there. I found myself thinking a lot of _him_. I stared out the window, wondering if I would run into him again. What would he look like. I'm so different. Would he even recognize who I am?

"What is it that is bothering Lucy?" asked my good friend Juvia.

"I know! She's thinking about that boy, Natsu!" teased Levy, my costume designer and best friend.

"Heck no!" I lied, knowing that she could see right through me.

"Boys should not be any of your concern." said Evergreen, my hair and makeup stylist. She took it upon herself to manage me even though that was Erza's job.

There were five of us in all. It was me, Juvia, Erza, Levy, and Evergreen. I thought it would be fun to visit with some of my best girlfriends. So far, it was a blast. Except for the occasional side comment from Evergreen about work, it was very casual. If it wasn't for the high class food and the private jet then maybe I would have felt like a normal girl.

"Are there any cute boys in Magnolia?" asked Levy, giggling like a fool.

"A few. I wouldn't say there abundant in that resource." I joked as Levy pouted from her answer.

"Juvia does not need boys to be happy. I suggest the same for you, Levy." commented Juvia.

"Maybe so, but boys sure are fun!" said Levy.

"I second that motion!" I said, laughing to myself.

"I can't help, but agree." said Evergreen.

"Wait," I started. "Didn't you say 'boys should not be any of your concern' " I tried my best impression of her.

"Yes, I did say that, but I won't deny the fact that they're fun." she said and we all cheered that we finally got Evergreen to lighten up.

"Looks like we're landing!" said Erza. When the plane landed we stood up to leave.

"We're here! We are actually here! You said the cherry blossoms are in bloom, right? I want to go see!" Levy squealed and left me dragging Juvia along. Erza, Evergreen, and I walked around town before we would go to my dad's home. I looked at all the different stores and got so distracted that I didn't even notice that Erza and Evergreen were no longer with me. _Oh well! They can read a map, I'm sure. _

I decided to go to the cherry blossom trees at my favorite park. I kept telling myself it was to find Levy and Juvia, but I knew deep down I was hoping to run into him. I made my way to the largest cherry blossom tree that was secluded from the rest of the park. A nice quiet place that I stumbled upon ten years ago to find a boy crying by himself. The blossoms were so beautiful as they fell down. I couldn't help, but feel dissapointed. I came here to find him and he was nowhere to be seen.

After a while I stood up and walked back when I accidently ran into a man with blue-black hair and no shirt on. I nearly fell over, but he spun around and caught me by the waist. It took me a moment to realize that he was holding me so close to his half naked body. I blushed a bright red and pushed him away, muttering out a weak apology. He laughed.

"It's okay! We won't hurt you or anything!" He laughed again and patted my head. "You okay? You're face is a little red?"

"I'm fine!" I said, blushing even more.

"Lucy!" I turned to find Juvia running after me with a death stare in her eyes. "Get away from him!" She tackled me and Levy, who was right behind her, had to pull her off.

"What are you doing?" I screamed and quickly pushed her off me.

"You had your hands all over Gray-sama! I'll never forgive you!" She reached for me and started banging on my head as if she were a monkey. Thankfully it didn't hurt.

"So you two know each other?" asked who I assumed was Gray.

"Yes, we are friends! Now get off me!" I yelled and she relunctantly let go.

"Well nice to meet you! I'm Gray Fullbuster!" He reached out his hand and I shook it generously. _Gray? Gray? Where have I heard that name before?_ Then it clicked.

"Wait, Gray? It's really you! You look so different! I didn't even recognize you!" I said and without thinking I wrapped my arms around him.

"Ummm... good to see you, I guess." he gave me a weary look as I let go. I noticed that Juvia was about to explode.

"It's me! Lucy! Lucy Heartfilia!" I said excited to see a childhood friend. He gave me a look over as he thought about it then I saw recognition register on his face.

"Lucy? How long has it been? Ten years? I almost didn't recognize you!" He slapped me on the back and laughed at the strange turn of events.

"How is everybody?" I asked. There was one person in particular I wanted to know more of.

"Well, Gajeel and Elfman are right over there. We were playing a game of basketball. Mirajane and Lisanna are at home. They changed a lot. I'll tell you that!" he explained. I couldn't help, but pout from his answer. Noticing my face he smiled.

"Natsu,"he said. "Is doing great. I think he's home. He'll be happy to see you." I grinned at his words.

"Thank you! I'm going to go now. I'm having a early birthday party soon. You should come!" he agreed and I thought I should spare Juvia the torture of having her new crush talk to someone else. "You should pick up Juvia on your way. She'll be staying at a hotel and will need a guide." With that I left. Juvia started crying tears of joy and thanking me. After greeting Gajeel and Elfman, I continued on to my new destination. Natsu. I would find him soon.

I was walking down the street in town square. It was the shortest route to his house. I wasn't in their for five minutes before someone noticed me.

"Lulu Sparks!" girls screamed and guys surrounded me. I faltered a bit, but didn't hesitate to put on a fake smile. I autographed pictures, CD's, journals, napkins, fans, and even someone's baby. I was feeling swamped by people and felt I needed to get out quick. Suddenly a hand grabbed me and pulled me away. I expected it to be Erza, but it was a strange boy. The mob of fans followed and after a few sharp turns we finally lost them.

Panting hard I looked up and studied my rescuer. He had pink spiky hair and onyx eyes. His tan, muscular arms were exposed and I wonder if I was drooling. He looked at me and smiled.

"Thank you, but who are you?" I think I already knew the answer. I just had to know for sure.

"The name's Natsu! Pleased to meet you!" He grinned a toothy grin and scratched his head. I felt my heart stop when he said his name. _It's Natsu! _

"I'm-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Lulu Sparks, right?" he grinned even more.

"I guess you want an autograph?" I sighed. _So he doesn't recognze me?_

"Nah, I'm good! Unless you think I could make some good money off it!" he laughed and I couldn't help, but join him.

"So what are you? Are you a sumo wrestler? Maybe a space alien?" he asked. I looked at him wierdly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Why are you famous?" he explained.

"How do you know who I am, but not know what I do?" I asked, confused.

"I heard someone yell your name!" I laughed so much at that.

"Well, if you must know, I'm a singer."

"Really? Sing something!"

"What?"

"Sing!"

"What do you want me to sing?"

"Anything you want!"

"Okay" I took a deep breath and opened my mouth. Melodic notes rang out filling the alleyway.

_I used to rule the world_  
_Seas would rise when I gave the word_  
_Now in the morning I sleep alone_  
_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_  
_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_  
_Listen as the crowd would sing_  
_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_  
_Next the walls were closed on me_  
_And I discovered that my castles stand_  
_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_Once you're gone there was never_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_It was the wicked and wild wind_  
_Blew down the doors to let me in_  
_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_  
_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_  
_For my head on a silver plate_  
_Just a puppet on a lonely string_  
_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_  
_Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh_  
_Woahahahah oh, woahahah oh,_  
_Woahahahah_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_  
_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_  
_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_  
_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_  
_I know Saint Peter won't call my name_  
_Never an honest word_  
_But that was when I ruled the world_

_ooooooh ooh oooooh oh ooooooh oh oooooh ooh._

The words flowed easily. Sure I was no king, but I was a star and I hated it. I held my eyes closed and heard Natsu clap really loud. When I opened them he smiled.

"You're amazing!" he breathed.

"Hey can I ask you something?"

"Of course!" He looked at me. with serious eyes, but his grin never faded.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, wondering why he decided to risk the mob of fans.

"Well, you seemed unhappy."

"How so?"

"Well, that smile was obviously fake." Natsu said. His words struck me. Out of all people _he _could tell that I was sad?

"Well, gotta go!" he stood up to leave.

"Wait!" I said. "Where are you going?"

"I'm looking for someone! See ya!" He walked off and left me alone. I never got the chance to tell him who I really am. _Ugh! Why does life hate me?_


	3. Oh, the Irony!

**So, wassup? A little update for you guys! I'm currently very busy with school. Exams are next week, but after that it's summer! Yay! An entire summer for writing and getting fat! Nah, not really. By the end of June I have a camp to go to. After that I'm going on vacation to florida. We're going to Disney World! Finally, I have band camp. I'm in color guard for band! Not ROTC! So yeah. I'm very busy, but I get nearly an entire month to myself! Expect more stories, soon. Especially after next week. Be good! Luv ya even though I don't know ya!**

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V.

Lulu's song was very beautiful. What made it even better was the emotion behind it. She sang me a song about being a king and realizing that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be. I could see that it was no ordinary song. She may not be a queen, but she is a star. That's basically the same thing, right? I could hear the sadness in her voice. Was being a star all that bad? Maybe I'm reading too much into it and she is really just a great actress. Still, that moment seemed too real. I almost felt bad for leaving like I did, but I needed to meet someone.

I glanced at my phone to see if I got any messages and when it turned up empty, I frowned. I didn't waste anytime. I ran over to the park where Gray and the others were waiting. Panting, I scrambled my way up to my friends.

"You saw her? Where is she?" I asked, looking around for any sign of her.

"You missed her!" laughed Gray. I let out a huge sigh as I sat on the bench to catch my breath. _I screwed up! I missed her!_

"What took you so long, anyways?" asked Gajeel. He stood before me wearing jeans and a sleeveless vest. He had studs in his ears and nose. Does this guy have any style?

"I ran into this star." I muttered and closed my eyes from exhaustion.

"A star! Who was it?" asked Elfman.

"Lulu Sparks, I think." I said, trying to recall her full name.

"Lulu Sparks? She's a really famous singer. I don't know who she is, but Lisanna and Mira would freak if they heard her name." said Elfman. I glanced over at him. It didn't take long to realize that someone else was there. Two people to be exact.

"Who are they?" I questioned as I leaned closer to study the two people. Both had different shades of blue for hair. The one with darker hair wore a light blue tank top and a darker blue skirt. She had a cardigan over her shoulders and slightly heeled boots on. The other was short in height with a orange headband pulling back her hair and a short dress with long sleeves to match.

"That is Juvia," said Gray as he pointed to the taller one. "And that is Levy." He pointed to the short one dressed in orange. "They're friends of Lucy." he added.

"Really?" I blinked in excitement. "Do you know where she is?"

"Well," said Levy obviously unsure of what to say.

"We don't know, but Juvia can give you her address!" said Juvia in a calmly manner. I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Thanks so much!" I exclaimed while shaking her hand.

"Are you sure that you should, considering the circumstances?" asked Levy as she looked at her friend.

"Listen, just think about it. If he meets with Lucy and they fall in love then Juvia will no longer have a rival for Gray-sama's attention!" Juvia laughed wickedly. I couldnt help, but blush a little at the comment of Lucy and I falling in love. I don't think anyone noticed, thanks to Gray.

"Hey! Why are you competing for my attention?" screamed Gray as he was shocked by Juvia's words.

"Why do you think they might fall in love?" asked Levy. Juvia gave her a dissapointed look.

"Don't you listen to Lucy and her boring stories at all? This is obviously Natsu." said Juvia. My eyes widened when she spoke my name.

"How did you know my-" I was cut off.

"Lucy speaks of you and all her friends here. You pop up more often than others." Juvia said with a mischievious look. Levy seemed to wear the same one and I quickly shook my head at the thought of what they might mean.

"Anyways, you can find her here." Juvia said as she scribbled the address on a piece of paper.

"Thanks!" I grabbed the paper and ran off without another word. _I'm coming for you, Lucy!_

The address led me to a nice house outside of town. It was gigantic with a garden that seemed to extend for miles, but of course I'm exaggerating. I looked the house up and down, unsure if I found the place. This house screamed high class. Thing is that I would have expected more from the Heartfilia family. _Is Lucy's dad really okay with living here?_

After a moment, I decided that I really didn't care and knocked on the front door with a loud bang. In a few moments a maid answered and bowed to me.

"How's it going?" I smiled. "Is Lucy Heartfilia here?"

"No, not at the moment." said a man's voice. I stared at the maid in shock from her deep voice. Then she moved to the side and revealed a tall man.

"Hey! How are you old geezer? I haven't seen you in forever!" I acted as if we were good friends. We were nothing of the sort. In front of me stood Lucy's father, Jude Heartfilia. He was a busy man who never gave a damn about me. Lucy tended to do what ever he said. I never thought he seemed like a good father.

"Natsu, right? My, it's been a long time. I almost didn't recognize you. Tell me: What's you're business here?" demanded Jude.

"Just came to see you. Let's hang out like the good old days!" I joked. It was obvious he was not amused. With a flick of his hand, he ordered the maid to close the door, but I stepped inside before she could. "I just came to see Lucy!" I begged.

"Didn't you hear the first time? She is not here!"

"Oh! You did say that, didn't you?" I laughed, only to be forced out of the house and have the door slammed in my face. I couldn't believe how strong the maid was, but you know I can't fight a girl, so don't go thinking I got my ass beat by a maid.

I walked away, wondering what I would do. Walking into town, I got a call from Lisanna asking if I wanted to join her for lunch. Replying 'yes', I walked to a cafe where we said we would meet. Lisanna got there first and sat at a table for two. I walked up to the girl with short silver hair and blue eyes. I waved and quickly sat down to order some food.

"I want this and this! Oh and this! Is that okay?" I said like a little kid and she nodded. Since she said it was fine I decided to order some desert too. When the waiter brought the food out, it seemed like a buffet. Within minutes I gobbled down everything and started joking with Lisanna.

"Oh my God!" gasped Lisanna. I turned to where she was pointing at and saw a familiar head of blonde hair paired with large brown eyes. "That's Lulu Sparks! I love her music!" squealed Lisanna.

"Oh, do you want her autograph or something?" I asked, knowing all too well her inner desires.

"I would love one, but do you think she might not want to be bothered?"

"Nah. Who in the world could consider you a bother?"

"I don't know. I do know I want that autograph!"

"Okay."

"Okay?" asked Lissana.

"I'll get you the autograph, so rest easy." I winked at her and left to go talk to the celebrity. Being near her gave me a strange sense. I didn't know how to describe it, but it was comfortable. I walked to her seat about to shout her name when I remembered that she was here in secret. Silently, I slipped into the seat across from her. Once she saw me her eyes grew big from shock.

"Hey! You doin' good?" I smiled a big smile in hopes of not scaring her.

"Natsu, right?" she said in a weak voice. I nodded.

"You got it right!" I praised her and not a moment later, I got into the nitty-gritty things. "Much as I would like to chat with you, can I ask a favor of you?" Lulu didn't answer and kept staring at me with scared eyes. I sat across from her and asked her for the autograph.

"You want my autograph?" She questioned and I could tell she was dissapointed. Nodding, her head, she scribbled her name on a piece of paper. "Who do I make it out to?"

"Lisanna. You can spell that, right?" I grinned when I saw her write the name correctly. "Great! She's gonna freak!"

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Lulu. I shook my head.

"Just a friend, but I can't say no to her. Especially when she pouts. She makes the saddest face. She does this thing where she sticks her lip out and widens her eyes. She almost looks like-" she cut me off.

"A bird?" she suggested and I stared in shock.

"How'd you know?" Lulu stiffened and turned away.

"I see her over there. She kind of looks like a bird. Just my opinion." She said in a calm manner.

"I guess." I brushed it off without a second thought. Only a few people knew that we compared Lisanna to a bird. She resembled one every time she begged us for something. The way she pursed her lips made her look like she had a beak. Why of all things did she guess a bird?

"Hey do you wanna sit with us? I promise Lisanna will control herself." I smiled and she gave me a weary look. After a minute of consideration she nodded her head and returned my smile. It was surprising how pretty she looked then. Sure I've seen her smile, but that was when she put on a show for her fans. This was the first real smile I've seen of her, and it may be that I haven't known her for long, but in that moment I wanted to believe that this true smile she showed me was not something she showed everyone. _Stupid_, I thought. _What am I thinking?_

I led her to our table and Lisanna nearly fell over when she saw our guest. She stood up and started bowing.

"I can't believe I get to meet you!" she squealed and shook her hand. Lulu smiled another fake smile. She seemed happy to see her, but the moment Lisanna started praising her, she went into work mode. Was this what life as a star was like? Is it just full of fake smiles and makeup covering up the person underneath. I felt like she was hiding something. She was hiding herself. Was it because she was shy? Maybe, she was afraid of how she presented herself in public? If so, that is a terrible way to live.

Lisanna sat down and started asking Lulu all these questions. Random stuff like her favorite color and what she likes to do for fun. The two girls were enjoying themselves. Then Lisanna asked Lulu something that put her in a off mood.

"I hear Lulu is not your real name. Is that true?" whispered Lisanna.

"Yeah it's true." Lulu said while fiddling her thumbs. I could tell she said it without thinking because not a moment later she was freaking over the little piece of information she gave away.

"Really? What's your real name?" Lisanna sat on the edge of her seat, awaiting more juicy details. Lulu sat up and looked at her in a panicked way.

"Um, my name?" Lisanna nodded. "Okay, well it's..." Lulu looked around the room a little unsure of what to say.

"I promise we won't stalk you." I reassured her. It didn't seem to help.

"Rose... Mary." she said. We must of looked confused.

"Is it Rose or Mary?" asked Lisanna. She eyed her carefully.

"Both," she said. "My name is Rosemary."

"Wow, what a pretty name." Lisanna got excited as if knowing this piece of information made her special.

"I can call you Rose, right?" I asked. "I like it better than Lulu Sparks. Plus Rosemary is too long.

"Sure." she nodded not knowing what to say. Then a familiar voice spoke over us and we turned to see the girl we came here for.

"That's my sister Mirajane. She sings here sometime." Lisanna got excited probably in hopes that Rose might discover her sister.

"Mirajane" Rose whispered. She stared at Mirajane as a smile slowly crept on to her face. I don't think I realized I was staring. She glanced over at me and I turned my head as a light blush spread on my face.

"You're gonna love Mirajane." I mumbled. "She's the second best singer I know."

"Who's the first?" wonderd Rose.

"Obviously you!" giggled Lisanna.

"Nope not her." I said with a straight face. Rose looked offended and punched my arm.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked with a threatening look, but I could sense laughter behind it.

"I'm saying you aren't as good as you think." I joked and she pouted. Lisanna laughed at the face she made, but I paused. _Is that? No it couldn't be._

"Ahem!" rang Mirajane's voice throughtout the room. "I have a song to sing for you. This is a wonderful song about losing the one you love and wishing so much that you could have them back. Please enjoy." Mirajane sat on a stool and played her guitar while singing. The song broke my heart. One person came to mind when I heard the lyrics.

_Summer after high school when we first met_  
_We made out in your Mustang to Radiohead_  
_And on my 18th birthday we got matching tattoos_  
_Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof_  
_Talk about our future like we had a clue_  
_Never planned that one day I'd be losing you_

_In another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
_And in other life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away!_

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
_Never one without the other, we made a pact_  
_Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on, (whoa)_  
_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_  
_Saw you downtown singing the blues_  
_It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse_

_In another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
_And in another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The one that got away_

_All this money can't buy me a time machine, (Nooooo)_  
_Can't replace you with a million rings, (Nooooo)_  
_I should've told you what you meant to me, (whoa)_  
_'Cause now I pay the price_

_In another life I would be your girl_  
_We keep all our promises, be us against the world_  
_And in another life, I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_  
_The o-o-o-o-one_

_And in another life I would make you stay_  
_So I don't have to say you were the one that got away_  
_The one that got away!_

I listened carefully and I couldn't help, but remember. Lucy. She still roamed my thoughts and I grew so agitated at the idea that she was here in this town. It didn't help that Rose reminds me of her. _They seem similar, but maybe... No, impossibe_. I looked over at Rose and tried to picture Lucy. No good. I feel like I'm slowly forgetting her. Not to mention that I remember the child version of Lucy. It's hard to recognize someone when they've aged ten years. I know that she couldn't possibly be Lucy, but just to have someone like her near, I feel as though I have a piece of her back. I sound like a jerk. I've known this girl for less than a day and I'm already comparing her to Lucy. I'm not just a jerk. I'm stupid to think they have any connection.


	4. A New Mischievious Friend

**Wow, that took longer than expected. I've been putting this off because I just didn't have a clear idea of what I wanted to do with it. I like how it turned out. Expect more romantic scenes later on. I plan to do a lot more with this thing. Just curious, but are any of you going to San Japan? I'm going and it will be my second time. Maybe I'll see you there. But considering you don't know what I look like and I don't know what you look like, maybe not. It's a cool event though. See you later!**

* * *

Mirajane finished her song for us and I had to admit she was pretty good. I glanced at Natsu as she finished and saw a sad expression on his face. _What's bothering him? _He stared at Mirajane as she sang her last note and the audiance cheered for her. _Does he maybe have feelings for Mirajane? _No, he can't. I shook my head at the thought.

Mirajane walked off stage and hugged her sister then in turn she hugged Natsu. When she saw me she didn't hesitate to hug me. "You're-!" she tried, but Lisanna interrupted.

"It's Lulu Sparks, but her real name is Rose, okay? It's such a pretty name, don't ya think?" sighed Lisanna. She had stars in her eyes.

"Oh! Okay. Nice to meet you, Rose! I'm Mirajane!" she smiled with stars in her eyes just like her sister.

"Hi! You have such a lovely voice." I said with sincerity. Mirajane had an angelic voice unlike mine with it's raspy tone.

We all sat down at a table and chatted. About two hours passed before Natsu had to leave for something he said was urgent. I said goodbye, a little sad that he was leaving. After spending time with him, things have gone back to the way they use to be. Well, for him there is no use to be. He probably doesn't even remember Lucy. But to me, he is an old friend. He's still funny and childish. He still styles his hair in the same spiky fashion. He still has the same cute laugh. He still eats everything in sight. If it wasn't for me being a star, I don't think I could afford the bill for dinner.

"I have to use the restroom. Don't go anywhere, kay?" instructed Lisanna.

"Kay!" Mirajane and I said in sync.

When she left Mirajane, who asked me to call her Mira, smiled and said something that shocked me. I nearly fell over, but had to sit back down and ask her to repeat what she said.

"I said, that after getting to know you, I am now positive that you are my old friend Lucy!"

"B-but... How did you...?"

"Well, I always had suspicions that you might be Lulu Sparks then Gray called me and said he ran into Lucy and heard that Lulu Sparks is in town. I knew it couldn't just be a coincidence! Then finally after meeting you and studying your habits and personality I have decided that you are indeed, Lucy Heartfilia. Am I right, or am I right?" she explained this all in one breath. I know singers have large lungs, but this was kinda outrageous.

"Mira..." I sat there in shock, wondering if this was real or not.

"You haven't changed one bit Lucy." she giggled and I swept her in to a bear hug.

"Thank god! Someone knows!" I sighed into her shoulder.

"Why don't you tell everyone?" she asked.

"How can I? What will they think of me?" I spilled all my worries to her.

"You're their friend. They have to love you." she cheered me on.

"I can't." I whined.

"Why?"

"Because it's easier for me if Lucy doesn't return. I will have to say goodbye some day. It's just easier if I don't have to say goodbye at all." I told her. I said it as if I was trying to convince myself more than her.

"You're scared." she said. My eyes grew wide as I processed her words. I wanted to say something but Lisanna returned from her particuarly long bathroom break.

My eyes never left Mira. When she noticed my staring, she winked at me. I knew then that she would keep my secret. I'm glad she knows. I just hope I don't change my mind about that.

The next day, I agreed to meet Mirajane at the old park. She said she wanted to catch up with me on everything. I walked to the park and saw that I was there first. Well, it was about time for her to show up, so I didn't have to wait long.

It was strange being here. Everything was the same, but somehow different. The benches were a bit more worn, the weeds were a bit more abundant, and the swings were slightly more tattered. I smiled as I saw the swings. That was my favorite thing to do at the park besides watch the cherry blossoms. It wan't long before I found myself standing right next to them.

My hand reached out to feel the cool chain. I'm almost eighteen and you would think that I was mature enough to resist a swing set. Nope, apparently not.

I sat on the plastic seat and kicked off the ground for a head start. My legs moved back and fourth in an attempt to allow me to go higher. My vision blurred as I went faster. The world sped fast around me. The wind blew at me causing my scarf to look like two ribbons. My hair will be a mess when I finish.

I got use to the repetitive scenery. When I swung back I only saw the ground and the molch scattered across it. When I swung forward I saw the entire park. The children were playing and laughing. Some were probably thinking that I was too big to be playing like this, but I didn't care. All I wanted to do was swing up again to see that incredible view of the park. Except that when I did, something was blocking my line of sight. Or rather someone.

I dragged my feet on the floor to stop myself and get a good view of them. When my dizzy head finally settled I realized that Natsu stood in front of me.

"Natsu?" I asked blinking.

"Having fun?" he grinned.

"Uhh. Yeah." I forced myself not to blush. Why would I want to blush?

"Do you like the park?" he asked, trying to fish for a conversation starter. I nodded.

"It's silly, but I like to come here and pretend I'm a kid for a day!" I nearly shouted the last part as I spread my arms and looked at the sky. When I looked back at Natsu, he was laughing.

"Sorry, but is that why you're here?" he chuckled.

"Something wrong with that?" I asked even though it wasn't my reason.

"No not at all. I mean, you're never too old to have fun." he smiled and I smiled back.

"So why are you here?" I wondered. Why is he here? Some part of me hoped it had something to do with me, but I'm just wishing too hard. I don't even know if it's good for me to keep seeing him. I can't stay his friend. In a few days I have to leave and I'll probably never see him again.

"I came to meet Mira." said Natsu.

"What?!" I snapped my head around, pulling myself from my thoughts. "You came to see Mira?"

"Yeah, but she's late. I'm kinda tired of waiting for her. I should've known from the start. She never asks me to go somewhere like this usually. I mean, unless it's to help her with chores. I'm gonna burn her alive if she doesn't show up." Natsu rambled on and on, making me giggle. It was cute to see him worked up. Plus how he used the term 'burn her alive'. He use to say things like that all the time. I was glad to see he didn't change much.

I shook my head, trying to cast off these thoughts. There was no time to think about that. I need to think about why Mirajane invited Natsu out. Is he tagging along with us? If so, why didn't she tell me? And why the hell is she not here? Then it clicked. I finally understood. Mirajane was trying to set me up with Natsu. I'm going to help him burn her alive when I see her next. She use to say we'd be a cute couple, but never had she pulled something like this!

"So?" asked Natsu, bringing me back to reality.

"Huh?" I looked confused. What did he say?

"You wanna hang out today? I have nothing better to do."

"Um, I don't know."

"C'mon! We're a couple of good looking people with nothing to do on a friday night!"

"Are you saying I'm good looking?"

"Fine. I'm a good looking guy with nothing to do on a friday night!"

I punched his arm and laughed at his immature behavior. Natsu looked me straight in the eyes and he did it. He used his secret weapon. He made a puppy dog face like he use to. It's not like it was cute. It was more like it was disgusting and I would say yes to anything to get him to stop. I pursed my lips and tried to keep strong, but he twisted his face into a more grotesque form. I burst out laughing.

"Your face- haha- It's so hideous!" I pointed out and he leaned closer.

"Please? Whattaya say?" he begged.

"Just stop making that face and I'll go!" I laughed and he finally relaxed his features. "So where to?" I asked, waiting for a reply.

He stood there, studying me. I can't say how long I sat under his gaze. Strangely though, it wasn't uncomfortable. I looked at him, taking in his presence. His hair was messy like yesterday. He wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. He had a stylish, black jacket on. I was surprised to see him wear it. He didn't seem like the fashionable type. At least I know he wasn't back when we were kids. I looked into his eyes and started blushing.

"Uh, hey, Natsu?" I said shyly, breaking eye contact.

"Huh? What is it?" He asked, finally out of his trance.

"Can you not stare at me? It's embarrassing." I blushed even more.

"Oh sorry." he said. I'm sure he felt the same at that moment.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked, finally gaining control of my emotions.

"Just that you remind me of someone." he said and shook his head. I gave a fake chuckle, but really I was scared that he might see through my facade.

"Ready to go?" I suggested and he instantly brightened, lifting the strange mood that hung in the air.

"Let's go!" We planned on walking to a karaoke center, but I told him to get a taxi. He complained that he had very little money and I said I could cover it. At that he smiled and when the taxi arrived, he ran in like a little boy. We were chatting away like idiots. Then the radio started playing one of my favorte songs. I couldn't help it. I started singing along.

"Hey turn it up!" I yelled. The driver turned the dial and the music filled the small space.

"C'mon! We'll sing at the karaoke place. Why now?" he asked.

"Ugh! You're no fun!" I said and started following along with the song.

Lucy:

_Give me a second, I_  
_I need to get my story straight_  
_My friends are in the bathroom_  
_Getting higher than the Empire State_  
_My lover she is waiting for me_  
_Just across the bar, _  
_My seat's been taken by some sunglasses_  
_Asking 'bout a scar_

I gestured for Natsu to join. He gave me a strange look, but finally gave in.

Natsu:

_I know I gave it to you months ago_  
_I know you're trying to forget_  
_But between the drinks and subtle things_  
_And the holes in my apologies_  
_You know I'm trying hard to take it back_

Both:

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home_

At this point we started shouting the lyrics. We could care less if we were in tune.

Both:

_Tonight, _  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight, _  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Now I know that I'm not_  
_All that you got_  
_I guess that I, _  
_I just thought, _  
_Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart_  
_But our friends are back_  
_So let's raise the cup_  
_'Cause I found someone to carry me home_

_Tonight, _  
_We are young_  
_So let's the set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight, _  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Carry me home tonight_  
_(La la la la la la)_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_(La la, la la la la la la)_  
_Carry me home tonight_  
_(La la la la la la)_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_(The world is on my side, )_  
_Carry me home tonight_  
_(I have no reason to run, )_  
_Just carry me home tonight_  
_(So will someone come and carry me home tonight?)_  
_The angels never arrived, _  
_But I can hear the choir_  
_So will someone come and carry me home_

_Tonight, _  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_Tonight, _  
_We are young_  
_So let's set the world on fire_  
_We can burn brighter_  
_Than the sun_

_So if by the time the bar closes_  
_And you feel like falling down_  
_I'll carry you home, _  
_Tonight._

We shouted like idiots and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I had so much fun singing. Maybe it was because I didn't care who was listening, though the cab driver kept looking at us like we were crazy. Maybe it was because Natsu was by my side. All I know is for once I don't feel bound by all the labels that my job has bestowed upon me. For once I feel normal and I'm going to relish in that feeling for as long as I can.


	5. A Girl? Nah!

**I feel bad for taking my time with this, and it's not even that long. Whatever. Sorry if this 'date' isn't very romantic. It wasn't suppose to be something holy or whatnot. Like I said this chapter is short so I apologize once more. I promise to do more romantic things in the future. I** **feel they're in more of a lust stage rather than love. So this Rose and Lucy business? Sorry if there is any confusion. I get confused with who they are all the time. So, my friends! Let's see where this takes us! Feel free to favorite my story. Or don't. It makes no difference.** **I Love You Like I Love Otome Games (which is quite a bit) ;) **

* * *

Natsu's POV

Rose actually got me to sing. I mean, this is _me _we're talking about. I was surprised I didn't put up much of a fight, but when she made that face I couldn't say no. You know, there was only one other person who could make me do things like that. That doesn't matter though. What matters was that I found myself wrapped around her finger. Everywhere she wanted to go. Who was I to tell her 'no'?

After the karaoke bar, we went to see a movie. A romantic comedy at that. After the movie, she made me go shopping. I had to carry all of her bags which were a lot and this is coming from a guy who helps Mira with her groceries. Finally when she expended the last of her energy, we decided to sit at a cafe.

You should have seen her all excited. She looked at the menu and just couldn't decide what she wanted.

"Maybe I should get this? Or this? But that looks deliscious! Oh, now I'm turning into Erza!" she squealed.

"Who's Erza?" I asked.

"My cake-loving manager." Rose giggled. Then just like that I was aware of who she truly was. She is a star who people would kill to hang out with. And me? I'm just a person. A normal, every day person.

"OKAY! I want that one! I've decided!" She pointed her finger at a strawberry pastry and the employee went to get it right away. We sat down at a nearby table, eating our treats. I gobbled my food down. In a second it was gone. Rose erupted with laughter from the other seat.

"Hungry, much?" she teased. At that, and I hope she didn't notice, I blushed. Why am I, Natsu Dragneel, blushing? Could it be becaise of Rose? Nah, that's the silliest thing I've ever heard.

"What about you?" I wondered. "I thought you were excited about your food, yet your not close to finishing." I studied her plate. The pastry had only a couple of bites taken out of it.

"I'm savoring it. I don't know when I'll eat something like this again." she sighed, taking another small bite and proceeding to chew slowly.

"Why? Wouldn't you of all people be able to afford this kind of stuff everyday?"

"Well, yes and no." said Rose. When she saw my confused look she explained. "I'm a star. I need to keep up appearences. People don't want a fat celebrity." Rose looked down with a sad stare. I felt anger bubbling inside me.

"That's stupid!" I hissed.

"That's what my company says. If I don't do what they say then I might not get to sing." Again she gave me a defeated look.

"Who cares what you look like! All that matters is what you sound like, right?" I continued.

"Natsu..."

"No! This isn't right! If you want to eat a pastry then you will eat a pastry!" I wanted to scream it. I wanted to go to that company and kick their asses. How dare they do something so inconsiderate!

"Natsu! It's just a pastry."

"A pastry today and your friends tomorrow!"

"Natsu."

"Listen, why is it that you aren't allowed to enjoy a simple pastry? They're taking away your freedom!"

"Natsu!" Rose yelled, gaining the attention of the rest of the cafe if they weren't already looking. I finally shut up and looked at her. "They're not taking away my freedom. All it is, is a pastry. I signed the contract. I knew what I was getting myself into. So, please! Stop acting as if _you_ could do something." She huffed. I had to say that her words stung. Was I really so useless. I wanted to do something, but what could I do? Especially if she didn't want help.

At the worst time possible the waitress came with our bill. Rose reached into her bag to get her money and I motioned for her to stop.

"Look I can pay." She said.

"Nope, let me."

"Then let me pay half." she begged.

"No. At least let me do this since I can't do anything else." I said with venom dripping off my lips. Rose flinched and imediately I felt bad for saying that. Though, I wasn't about to apologize to her.

After I handed the waitress my money we stood up to leave. I was about to pick up the many shopping bags, but Rose swept in and took them from me.

"I can handle it on my own." She said and walked out the door with me following behind. It was starting to get late and we were obviously both still mad as we walked home. I still didn't want to apologize, but the more I thought the more it seemed like I had to. I mean this is her life? Just because I don't like one little rule doesnt mean I have the right to rally about it. Maybe I should just apologize. I looked at Rose as she walked in front of me. Maybe I should.

"Rose?"

"Natsu?" she turned around to face me at the exact same time I did.

"Oh, did you have something to say?" We asked together.

"You first." we both said.

"No, really! You first!" We both sighed. And in the next moment Rose started laughing and I just had to join her.

"We're such a mess!" she giggled.

"Yeah,we are!" I agreed. When we finally could stop laughing like idiots we sat down on a nearby bench to talk. I guess I'm first.

"I'm sorry for how I reacted. I just don't think it's fair and you deserve better." I told her.

"It's fine. I'm sorry for what I said. I'm actually happy that you care enough to get mad. Every person I meet doesn't care about me. They care about my money and my status." She admitted. "That's why I was glad when you payed for me. Even if you were mad. Today, you go down in history as the first person to ever pay for me." Rose smiled up at me. That genuine smile was so beautiful. It's a shame she doesn't wear it more often. I really felt different in that moment. I think I realized that Rose is not some star, but she isn't normal either. She's just Rose

I found myself studying her again like I sometimes do. Except this time it was different. Usually when I study her, it was because she reminded me of someone. This time though I wasn't comparing her to anyone. I was just looking at her. Her eyes, her lips, her cheeks. I was taking it all in. Eventually I started leaning forward.

"Natsu..." I heard her squeak, but she made no move to turn away. Our faces grew closer to where our lips almost touched.

"Rose..." I whispered just to feel the name on my tounge. In an instant she snapped back, pushing me away from her. I sat there shocked, mostly because I just realized what I tried to do. My face blushed red and I dared to look at her expecting the same color on her. Instead her face looked dark and she stared at the ground.

"I'm sorry." I said weakly. After that I walked her to her hotel. We said our goodbyes and I left. I don't know why but I felt strangely good that night. I skipped home, bursting through the door. I flipped the radio on as I made a sandwhich. Then a wonderful song came on.

_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo_  
_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo _  
_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo _  
_Doo-dloo-doo-doo-doo-doo..._

_I'm singing in the rain_  
_Just singing in the rain_  
_What a glorious feelin'_  
_I'm happy again_  
_I'm laughing at clouds_  
_So dark up above_  
_The sun's in my heart_  
_And I'm ready for love_  
_Let the stormy clouds chase_  
_Everyone from the place_  
_Come on with the rain_  
_I've a smile on my face_  
_I walk down the lane_  
_With a happy refrain_  
_Just singin',_  
_Singin' in the rain_

_Dancin' in the rain_  
_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_  
_Dee-ah dee-ah dee-ah_  
_I'm happy again!_  
_I'm singin' and dancin' in the rain!_

_I'm dancin' and singin' in the rain..._

_Why am I smiling_  
_And why do I sing?_  
_Why does September _  
_Seem sunny as spring?_  
_Why do I get up_  
_Each morning and start?_  
_Happy and head up _  
_With joy in my heart_  
_Why is each new task_  
_A trifle to do?_  
_Because I am living_  
_A life full of you. _

When I finished I saw Makarov standing in the doorway. He looked at me strange.

"You're technically singing in the kitchen, boy." he laughed and I felt slightly embarrassed at being caught. "I don't think I've ever heard you sing. What's got you so excited."

"Nothing Gramps. Don't worry about it." I told him.

"Is it a girl?"

"A girl?" I tried. The word felt foreign to me. "Nah, I don't think so."

"Whatever you say." He chuckled. "My, you've grown up fast." He left, leaving me confused. I don't like anyone, I think. I'm just in a good mood, right? It has nothing to do with a girl. Right? At that moment I got a call from Gray.

"Hey, Ice princess." I could almost feel Gray snarl from the nickname I gave him.

"Hey, flame brain." he retorted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, word is that Lucy is staying at her father's place. Just thought I should let you know." he said.

"Who told you." I wondered.

"Juvia."

"Oh? Juvia? Did you hang out again today?" I teased.

"No! Well, yes, but it's nothing like that. I mean, I think she wants to be more, but it's a little creepy." He explained.

"Okay, I see." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Shut up. Are you going to see Lucy?" he asked.

"I can't. That old fart wouldn't let me through." I complained.

"You mean, Mr. Heartfilia?"

"Yup."

"Well, why don't you come to her birthday party? It's the whole reason she's in town."

"Her birthday! I can't believe I almost forgot!"

"Well, it has been about 10 years."

"Still! Isn't it next week, though?"

"Yeah, she's having an early party. Can't say why though."

"Okay I'm in."

"Cool. It's this sunday."

"Okay! Sunday! Thanks, ice princess!"

"Whatever." he growled. I hung up the phone feeling even better than before. I'll get to Lucy in a couple of days. The day after tomorrow. I'll get to finally see her.


	6. Sometimes I Just Want to Scream

**Hey guys! When was the last time I posted a chapter? Anyways, I'm at this choir camp for like three days. Until I'm out I may not be able to write or anything so may you be warned. My next chapter may take a while to get here. Thank you for all the love and support. I have so much fun writing for you guys and I hope you like my work. So, why not get reading? :) LOVE YOU!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I walked into the lobby of my friends' hotel. Natsu dropped me off thinking that this was where I would sleep for the night. Well, not really. But if he took me to my father's house then I'm sure even he could put it together. I walked to Levy and the other's room. When I knocked, they let me in, wondering why I would be here so late at night.

I collapsed on the first bed I saw, not caring who it belonged to.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" asked Levy. I could feel her worried gaze burrow into the back of my head. I buried my face deeper into the silk pillows.

"What's wrong?" sighed Erza. Juvia dragged me off the bed and onto the floor. We sat in a circle as they waited for me to fess up.

"Did something happen? Nothing with Gray-sama, right?" worried Juvia.

"What? Why bring up Gray?" I wondered. Levy pulled me aside to whisper in my ear.

"Juvia has officially claimed you as her love rival." she said. I nodded, finally understanding her strange behavior.

"So, Lucy. What happened?" asked Erza. I stayed silent. I didn't know how to tell them.

"At least tell us where you where?" pleaded Levy. I pouted, but finally resigned.

"I was with Natsu." I admitted. Their faces shone with glee, especially Juvia. She was so excited that I was no longer a threat to her and Gray's non-existant relationship. I wasn't that cheerful. I felt sad and confused. I decided to tell them everything. When I finished, Erza gave me an exasperated look.

"My god, Lucy. Just tell the boy who you are!" she instructed.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm scared." I said in a weak voice. I'm pathetic. The least he deserves is the truth, and I wimp out because I'm scared. I'm terrible. The worst of the worst.

"Oh, Lucy!" Levy reached over to hug me. She patted my head and spoke in a motherly tone. I usually hated being treated like a baby, but in that moment I felt like one.

"Anyways," started Evergreen who hasn't said a word this whole time. "You two went on a date!"

"It's not like that!" I tried.

"Did he try to kiss you?" she asked.

"No! Well, yes, I-I think, but not really-" I stumbled over my words.

"Eeeeeeek!" Squealed Levy. "Is he a good kisser?" she asked.

"Well, I wouldn't-"

"Was he polite?" asked Juvia.

"Of course, but-"

"Oh my God. Did he at least buy you dinner first?" asked Erza.

"Well, yes, but the thing is-"

"Oh! That's good! You have to squeeze every last penny you can out of him." saqid Evergreen.

"I DIDN'T KISS HIM!" I shouted and they quited down.

"What do you mean? You rejected him?" asked Levy. She scratched her head in confusion.

"Don't you like Natsu?!" squealed Juvia. I scoffed as I realized that she was only worried about me becoming her rival again.

"I do. At least I think I do, but..." I let my words trail off as I stared at the carpet beneath us.

"But?" prompted Evergreen.

"He called me Rose." I confessed. "He called me Rose and I was suddenly reminded of how I was lying to him and the person he was about to kiss is not who he thinks she is." I felt like crying. How could I let this happen? I'm letting the lies pile up and what does it accomplish?

Erza scooted closer and patted my head. I looked up to see her understanding smile. "If this is how you feel then you should tell him." she said. I nodded and grabbed a pillow to cry in. Why did I let myself become a lie?

I couldn't wait. I stood up and said my goodbyes. I quickly left and dialed his number on my phone.

"Couldn't just wait to see me again." He sang on the other end.

"Your right. I confess. I'm only using you to get closer to your brother." I joked.

"I don't have a brother."

"Well then. Why am I hanging out with you?" We both laughed and agreed to meet up again at a park. I sat on the bench, waiting patiently. I've made up my mind. When he gets here, I will tell him everything. I was just worried that maybe he wouldn't want yo see me ever again. Thing is, when he got here, I froze. I had a whole list of things I could've said and the moment I saw him, I couldn't speak. I felt heavy and scared and instead of telling him the truth I witheld it once more.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked.

"Huh?" I looked at him, confused.

"You look like you've been crying." he pointed out and reached up a hand to my cheek. He pulled it away before he could touch me. He probably thinks I don't want to be touched. I instinctively brought my own hand to my face. My eyes were still puffy.

"I'm fine." I lied. "I just had a lot going on."

"You can tell me anything." He said and sat next to me on the bench.

"I don't know about that." I siad and leaned on his shoulder.

"Why?"

"Have you ever felt like you being someone your not?" I asked and he shook his head. "Of course you haven't. You could care less about what others think. I just feel like I'm losing myself and keeping secrets that I want to tell everyone. I just don't know how. I feel... lost."

"Well," said Natsu. He put his arm around me and rubbed my shoulder. The gesture was comforting. I knew I should have stopped him, but I couldn't. "You shouldn't have to keep secrets. No matter how bad they are, you can tell me. I won't judge. Maybe I won't understand, but I will try. Just..." He struggled to find the words.

"Just be yourself." He said. "That's the you I like best. Even if it's nothing like the you I know now. And you know what?"

I lifted my head to look at him.

"Do what you want and what makes you happy. Don't ever change for anyone else. I know you might feel lost, but if you just take a step back and breath and just focus on having fun then things will fall into place. The answers that seemed impossible to reach will become clear to you."

I smiled a sad smile. "Your right. I know you're right. I think that I have to tell the truth, but I'm scared."

"That's normal. Everyone's scared at some point in their lives."

"I know, but you'll hate me."

"No I won't. I don't think I could ever hate you. Look, no matter what it is, I'll support you."

"I-I can't. I just can't. At least not yet."

"That's fine too. Take all the time you need. No one will blame you."

Natsu sat up straight and pulled out his phone. He clicked around until music started playing a familiar song. I groaned when I recognized the song.

"Something to cheer you up!" said Natsu.

"Why not something party-like?"

"I want to convey my emotions to you."

"This is so cheesy." I laughed.

"Get ready."

"Wait. Aren't these your emotions? You sing!"

"I don't sing. At least not in public."

"So, what about that taxi ride?"

"Oh, nevermind. You're part is coming up."

I laughed and sang the words.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_  
_Tears are in your eyes_  
_Come on and come to me now_  
_Don't be ashamed to cry_  
_Let me see you through_  
_'Cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_  
_You don't know what to do_  
_Nothin' you confess, could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_So, if you're mad, get mad_  
_Don't hold it all inside_  
_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_  
_I get angry too_  
_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_  
_And don't know which path to choose_  
_Let me come along_  
_'Cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_  
_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_Yeah_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_  
_No, no, no, no, no_  
_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_  
_And I'll never desert you_  
_I'll stand by you_

_And when, when the night falls on you, baby_  
_You're feelin' all alone_  
_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you, I'll stand by you_

So, these are Natsu's emotions. Would he really stand by me no matter what? I want to believe him. I do believe him, but I still feel scared. I looked at Natsu, who was searching for another song. He probably plans on singing the night away. I like that he knows how to make me feel better.

Natsu glanced up from his phone as more music played through the tiny speakers.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

"Yeah, lots." I replied.

"But you're not ready to tell me that secret?"

"Not yet, anyways."

"Fine." He grinned. "I believe Katy Perry will be the best medicine."

"How about Screamo?" I suggested. He gave me a strange look.

"I don't think I have anything like that. Do you really listen to that stuff?" he asked with wide eyes.

"Nope. I hate it, but I just feel like screaming!" I shouted that last part, letting some of my frustration escape with it.

"I know, just the place." He stood up and I willingly followed. I had no idea that it would be so far. It was maybe seven miles away from any civilization. He brought me through trees on a twisted path. When we finally emerged from the trees, I saw a field of grass that seemed to stretch forever.

"I come here alone, sometimes. I can think, be myself, and scream if I want to." He said.

I could see the sun starting to rise over the horizon. It was morning. Can't wait to exlain this to my dad.

"There's no one around for miles. It's so peaceful." I exclaimed.

"Yeah. Now, don't go telling everyone about this place. Besides me, you're the only one that knows." He said.

"I'm the only one?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yup."

"Not even Lisanna knows?" I asked, aproaching the subject as gently as I could.

"Why would Lisanna know?" he asked.

"I think she likes you." I teased and a slight blush spread across his face. "Hah! You're blushing!"

"Shut up! It's embarrasing to hear that whether it's true or not!"

"But you want it to be true." I continued.

"Yeah, right. If anything she is in love with you." He countered.

"Point taken. Speaking of which. Apparently Mirajane and some other girl rank above me. Who is this amazing singer that is better than me?" I wondered.

"It's not that she was amazing which she was. It's that we were close, so I found her voice even more enchanting than it already was." He confessed.

"But who is she?" I asked, tired of him avoiding the question.

"No one you know." He said.

"Fair enough." I sighed and walked farther into the field. When I felt like I was far enough in I stopped and stared at the sky. I took a deep breath and let out some of my most haunting thoughts.

"AHHHHH! WHO AM I? WHAT AM I DOING? WHAT'S THE POINT OF LIFE! WHY DOES MY DAD HATE ME! WHO AM I KIDDING? SOMETIMES I HATE MYSELF! AHHHHHHHH!"

"Woah. Angry one there." laughed Natsu and joined in.

"DOES MY DAD HATE ME? AM I UNWANTED?" screamed Natsu.

"COULD MY DAD EVEN BOTHER TO REMEMBER MY BIRTHDAY!" I shouted in return.

"WHY WAS I BORN WITH PINK HAIR?"

"WHY DO GUYS ALWAYS HIT ON ME?"

"WHY CAN'T I GET THE HIGH SCORE ON PAC-MAN?"

"WHY DOES ERZA HAVE PERFECT SKIN?"

"WHY AM I SINGLE?"

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! WHY AM I SINGLE?"

We both ran our voices ragged, but I don't regret a thing. I felt great. The pain and frustration was still there, but I felt like I had better control of it. I feel like maybe things will be alright. And yet I still never found the courage to tell Natsu the truth that night.


	7. A Sudden Relization

**Hello, world! My goodness, this took forever. Like a little more than 3 weeks. I have been so busy lately. I went on vacation for 2 weeks and when I got back, I went to this 3-day convention called San Japan. I had a lot of fun, though. Yet that doesn't excuse me from being late. This chapter is longer than usual which surprised me. I wouldn't say it's my best. I hope you enjoy it. Like, Follow, Comment. I am open to any of these options. Just don't be mean! I'm very sensitive! No, I'm not. Go ahead and call it shit if that's what you think. I'll try to take it into consideration! Arigatou!**

* * *

Natsu's POV

It really annoyed me to not be able to know what bothered Rose. Somewhere along the way I guess I grew protective of her. To know she was hurting sort of pissed me off. Though I tried not to show it. I have no right to be so selfish. God. I'm actually being mature. Why am I doing this? I don't like it.

After that night, I felt closer to Rose. I felt like we understood each other on a whole new level. Well, in a way. She still won't tell me anything, yet she complains all the time. How can I help her if she doesn't tell me what's wrong? I guess I don't need to know. I won't force her. I feel like that would only cause her more pain and then I'd really hate myself.

That morning she roamed my thoughts. What can I say? I'm worried about her. She makes me worry. Thing is, I didn't think all these pointless questions would pop up in my head. Is she okay? Did she get home last night? Did I make her feel better? Did she get something to eat? We were out pretty late. Was I too wierd? Is she thinking about me?

See? Pointless questions. As to why I keep coming up with these: I don't know. All I knew was that I wanted to text her. Or call her. Make plans to hang out. I could invite the others! But somehow having them there seemed less appealing. It didn't even occur to me until later that I didn't have her number. I know the hotel she is taying at, but I don't know the room number. Ugh! Why does life hate me? Why does this bother me so much?

Too. Many. Questions.

I couldn't take it. I had to see her to check up on her, of course. That's all it is. A friend checking up on a friend.

I walked to her hotel and suddenly felt stupid when I reached the front doors. I don't know what room she is in. Am I suppose to just wait for her? I don't just wait for anyone. Then again, Rose wasn't just anyone. She is my friend. I care about her and that's normal. It's normal for me to wait in the lobby for her. Perfectly normal.

So I waited and waited. The longer it took, the more I felt embarrassed. What if she's not here? I was thinking about maybe leaving. I didn't want to, but there wasn't really another choice. I stood up with a sigh. I'm as stupid as they come.

On my way out I bumped into a lady with familiar blue hair.

"I'm so sorry! Here!" I said as I helped her off the ground.

"It's fine! Juvia is just fine!" she said, brushing off her skirt.

"Wait a minute... Juvia?" I asked. I suddenly felt excited. She's friends with Lucy. Maybe, just maybe...

"Yes. You are Natsu, correct?" She wondered. I nodded and we walked inside, so we could properly talk in the comfort of the air conditioning.

"You're looking for Lucy?" she asked.

"Uh, no. Someone else that you don't know. Still, I would like to see her. Maybe you can text her or something to come over.

"Rose or Lucy?" she mumbled under her breath to the point where I couldn't quite hear her.

"What was that?" I asked. She shook her head and said it was nothing. Now I really felt like she said something, but I wouldn't be rude. Juvia pulled out her phone and dialed Lucy's number. I could hear the phone ring then a faint hello on the other end.

"Hello Lucy! How are you? Good! Listen, Juvia needs you to come here right away. Why? No reason. Just come. Please? Thank you! Bye!" Juvia hung up the phone and smirked.

"She'll be here in about ten minutes." she exclaimed.

"You're awesome!" I chuckled, so excited I could barely think.

"Not really."

"Why don't you think so?" I asked. Juvia placed a hand on my shoulder as if she were ccomforting me.

"Be strong, okay? Lucy is a gem. She can be annoying and bratty, but she is kind and funny. She is a great girl despite being my love rival. So be strong because there will probably be a time where you think you hate her. Just try to understand her feelings, kay?"

I nodded my head, a little confused on what she was talking about.

"Sorry, Lucy, but he has to know." she whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." She waved me off and left for her room. I waited ten more minutes. Well, about 11 eleven. Is it sad that I was counting the minutes? I waited and then I saw her. She walked in wearing a short blue dress and I had to stop myself from staring. She was cute. God, that's a wierd thought. I couldn't help, but think anything else. Rose was cute and I just had to talk to her.

I started to walk her way when she noticed me. I smiled and advanced towards her, but she turned away and walked out the doors. Did she not see me? She had to have seen me. I know it!

I followed her, confused as to why she would run away, but sure that she had a reasonable explanation. I ran out into the driveway where she was getting into a taxi. Do I smell? Am I really that bad? She closed the car door. She spoke words to the taxi man. She glanced at me then quickly looked away. I know she saw me.

In those next moments, I swear my body acted without my consent. My legs closed the gap between us and jumped in front of the taxi right before it was about to take off. The vehicle froze before and I pushed my hands against the hood just to be sure.

I stared in the window and saw Rose staring at me with wide eyes. She climbed out of the car still stunned.

"Natsu! What are you doing? You could have been killed!" she squealed and ran over to me. She grabbed my arm and started checking for any scratches. I found myself smiling from the gesture.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." I laughed and grabbed her by the waist, slinging her over my shoulder.

"Natsu! Put me down! Now!" she screamed as she banged her fists against my back. "Wait! Natsu! I had somewhere to be! I was suppose to meet my friend! NATSU!"

"Yeah, yeah." I grinned. "Sorry for the troubles, sir." I tipped my head in the taxi driver's direction. I wondered what he was thinking after I walked off, carrying a screaming girl on my shoulder.

Rose was surprisingly light. Light like a feather. I felt as though I could run a marathon with her on my back. I only carried her to the park that was near the hotel. I just felt compelled to go there. It was a special place. I wanted to share it with her.

She eventually stopped screaming in my ear and let me carry her around. When I reached my destination, I set her down in the grass. She sat there silent, looking at our surroundings. We were in a secluded place behind the park that was completely surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The blossoms danced around us and I felt amused as I saw the wonder in her face.

"This is..." said Rose.

"This is my secret place." I said, smiling.

"I know." She chuckled.

"Huh?" I asked. She knew?

"Uh... I mean that I just figured. It's kinda off by itself, you know?" She grinned. I waved it off like it was nothing. I trusted her.

"I think I should go." she sighed and stood up.

"But, why?" I asked with a sad face.

"Ewww. Stop it with that face!" she laughed.

"You don't like it?" I asked, leaning closer.

"I hate it! It's so ugly!" she playfully pushed me away.

I guess my childish side came out and I started chasing her. She screamed and slipped just out of my reach. I chased her around and I had to admit she was fast. Still, I wouldn't be beat. I ran towards her, the blossoms falling around us, and slowly caught up. When I was finally in reach, I stretched my fingers in hopes of being able to grab. She got away once again and laughed at my failed attempt. I reached again and this time I was successful. I grabbed her arm, pulling her to me, but she fell and I was the one who ended up getting pulled. She dragged me down with her as she fell down the small hill.

I landed with a loud thud. I was starting to regret playing rough because of the growng pain in my stomach, but then I saw Rose layed out on top of me and all memories of pain were gone. I felt nervous as my heart beat faster in my chest.

"Ow." cried Rose and she sat up off of me. "Sorry about that. Are you hurting anywhere?"

I shook my head and she sighed.

"You're such a bad liar." she said and lifted up my shirt. I felt my face blush red. "See? You're hurt."

I stared down at my side to see a red mark slowly turning purple. Rose reached down to touch it and I hissed in pain. It wasn't too bad. Still, it was bad enough that it would bother me for the next couple of days.

"Good news. I don't think it's serious. But you will be in pain for a while, so no sit ups!" instructed Rose.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed at the situation. Rose helped me up and walked me back up the hill. I insisted I could walk on my own, but she refused to let me do that since it was her fault I was hurt. She wrapped her thin, but strong arms around me. I feel like such a girl for saying this, but it felt nice. I enjoyed the closeness. When she let me go I was about to protest then realized what I was thinking.

Did I just enjoy that? What am I thinking? I sound like I have a crush on her. And I don't. She and I... We're just friends.

I glanced at Rose who was rubbing her sore shoulder. I watched her as she winced in pain. I had to admit, even when she was making that ugly face, I thought she was cute. I looked away, blushing. I did not just think she was cute! Did I? I glanced at her again as if to see if she was still cute, but when I looked I saw she was right in front of me. I blinked in surprise and fell backwards.

"Sorry." Rose said, trying to hold back her laughter. She stopped when she saw my arm. "Oh, no. I didn't even see that." She bent down and studied my arm. I noticed a small scratch that must have been bleeding for a while now.

"Here." She said and reached in her bag, pulling out a small cloth. "Guess, this will do." She sighed and started wiping off the blood.

"It's fine. I can take care of it myself." I reassured her. She wasn't having it.

"Yeah, right. You know the smallest cuts can be deadly." she warned. I didn't know what else to say as she tended to my scratch. "Honestly. First with the taxi, now with this? Are you trying to worry me?"

"Ummm... no?" I scratched my head and she sighed once more.

"Seriously though. All I do is worry when it comes to you." Said Rose. "There. That's all I can do for now."

"Thanks." I smiled, somewhat touched that she worries about me. And thats when it hit me. I think that's when I realized it at least. Rose was cute. I wanted to be near her. I went to great lengths to see her. In that moment I realized that I, Natsu Dragneel, was in like with Rose. She stood up in her usual way, but for some reason it felt different. More graceful. More beautiful. I think I was still stunned by my sudden realization when she spoke up.

"I think I should go now." she said and gathered up her things.

"No! Don't go!" I cried and rushed up to stop her.

"I have to. I was suppose to meet Juvia like a half hour ago." she said and smiled.

"Well, Juvia only called you so you could meet me." I admitted.

"Really?!" She squealed. "I'm gonna kill her!"

"Am I that bad?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. She just wants me to tell you the truth!"

"The truth?"

"Uh... Nothing! Nothing!" She chuckled, trying to throw suspicion off her.

"No! It doesn't sound like nothing!" I insisted in hopes that she liked me too.

"Nothing, okay?" She said, sounding serious. I deflated a little, knowing I wouldn't be able to get a answer out of her.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Well, I really should go." She tried again.

"But, Juvia doesn't need to see you!" I complained.

"Still. I have to go. Sorry!" She waved and ran off. I don't know why I didn't run after her. I just sat there, pondering on my new found feelings of like.

On my way home I never felt better. As you might guess already by the way this story goes, I felt like singing! It seemed very strange to sing about how I felt. It was almost as if my words and feelings had a whole new meaning to them. A single song could turn a plain person like me into something special. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can understand why Rose loves to sing so much.

_I kept all of my feelings locked inside of me_  
_Finally found someone to trust with everything_  
_Oh I try so hard, always to be a man, but right now I just can't understand_  
_How I can't control, I think love's got a hold on me_

_Such a foreign feeling but you know_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this now_  
_Comfortable and feels so real_  
_I can get used to this_  
_Stuck in this happiness_  
_I Can Get Used to This now_

_I think this is the first time I've ever felt like this_  
_And found someone that I would never want to miss_  
_I feel like a child_  
_I get butterflies_  
_Sorry this is the only way to describe_  
_Think I'll let it go, let this love get a hold on me_

_Such a foreign feeling but you know_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this now_  
_Comfortable and feels so real_  
_I can get used to this_  
_Stuck in this happiness_  
_I Can Get Used to This now_

_Loves feels so good_  
_Better than I thought it would_

_Such a foreign feeling but you know_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this_  
_I can get used to this now_  
_Comfortable and feels so real_  
_I can get used to this_  
_Stuck in this happiness_  
_I Can Get Used to This now_

I heard clapping behind me and turned to see Makarov sitting in a chair, applauding. I suddenly felt embarrased from being caught like this. Makarov smiled and stood up with a loud gruff.

"You okay, old man?" I asked, worried for the guy.

"I'm fine. Never mind about me." he said, waving his hands in the air.

"You sure?" I asked, inspecting him closer.

"You're too kind for your own good." smiled Makarov and walked over to me.

"Why, thank you!" I boasted, feeling a sudden boost in confidence.

"Too stupid for your own good, also." muttered Makarov and I pouted. "So what was it this time? Another spur of the moment song or...?" He raised his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Well, I guess it's cause..." I stopped as embarressment washed over me.

"Continue." instructed Makarov.

"Well. I guess it's a girl." I sighed as I thought of it.

"I knew it! The guys owe me twenty bucks!" shouted Makarov. He started dancing in place. When he noticed my surprised look he stopped to gather himself. "Um" He coughed. "Go on. Tell me all about her."

So I did. I told him about Rose, which wasn't much. It's not that I didn't have a lot to say. I didn't know how to say them. Especially to Makarov. I barely understood my feelings. How am I suppose to explain them to someone else?

"I don't even think it's love." I told him. "Sure I like her, but I've known her only for a while now. Yet I feel like we have some kind of connection that I won't be able to find anywhere else, you know?"

"Well there's one way to put your feelings to the test." said Makarov.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"I mean, you want to know if your feelings for her are real and not just some crush, right?" asked Makarov.

"Yeah, I do want to know. Are you gonna hook me up to some brain machine or something?" I asked, suddenly afraid of becoming stupid. I wrapped my arms around my head to protect it.

"Do you know how much work it would be for me if you became more stupid than you already are? No. I have no machine like that. You just need to ask yourself a question." He said, piuqing my interest. I slowly unwrapped my head.

"A question?" I said in disbelief. My feelings will be measured up in a question?

"Yes. You have to ask yourself if you are willing to give up your search to be with her." he said and I instantly pouted.

"Why would I have to give up my search for her? Can't I have both at the same time?" I asked, whining like a little kid.

"I'm not saying you can't do both, but in a case where you would have to give up your search in order to be with her, would you?" Makarov asked with a serious look. I didn't know how to answer.

About 12 years ago, my father, Igneel, left. There was no note or anything. He just left. I didn't know why. I remember him being a good father, but can't really remember what he did. Well, I went searching for him, living on the streets for 2 years.

I was hungry and cold, but Makarov took me in and cared for me. I hated Igneel for a while after that. I was angry and hurt. Then I met Lucy. She was my best friend. She made me feel happy again and I realized that I could never hate my father. Lucy moved a year later and I felt alone. I didn't like it. I surprised myself from how much I missed Igneel. Eventually I decided I would find him. So, I've been looking for him for these last 9 years. I never once gave up. I guess I'm stubborn like that. Finding Igneel was my number one priority, but now I don't know.

I want to find him, but if that ever got in the way of Rose and I (as if there were something) then I don't know what I would do. Would I really be willing to give up my search for Igneel so I could be with Rose?

I slept on this thought. Well, I didn't really sleep. I was awake all night. It was maybe midnight when I got the call. I looked at the phone, wondering whether I should answer or not. I didn't recognize the number and it is pretty late, but whatever. That's what I thought. I wonder i some part of me knew it was her. I like to think we're connected somehow and that's why I picked up the phone that one time.

"Natsu?" her voice rang over the phone.

"Rose? How'd you get my number?" I asked, blinking.

"From Gray."

"You know Gray? How?"

"Uhhh."

"Juvia, right?"

"Yeah. Juvia."

"So what is it that you need?" I asked.

"I just had to tell you something. I felt it would be wrong to not tell you." she said.

"Well, I'm listening."

"I can't see you or talk to you anymore." she said.

"But why-"

"I'm sorry." she said and hung up the phone. I stared at it in shock. Did that just happen? I tried recalling her, but it turned out she called from a payphone. I threw my cell on to my bed, almost wishing it broke. I can't see her anymore? Never again? She didn't even tell me why! UGH! I'm so stupid. Of course this would happen. She's a star and I'm nothing. She has to keep up appearences, right? Am I not good enough to be her friend?

Anger seethed through me. I grabbed my pillow and punched it hard, sending stuffing out of some tears in the fabric. When I finally felt calm enough, I wanted to cry. I really can't see her ever again? Never again?

I wouldn't have it. I had to find her and talk to her. At least get an answer out of her. She can't just cut me off like that. I need to find her. I looked at the clock. 12:56 a.m.

I would have to wait till morning. It was hard with everything that was racing through my head, but I was able to catch a few z's. I didn't waste anytime when I woke up. I pulled on a clean pair of clothes and rushed to the door. I was stopped by Makarov's voice.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, still dressed in his robes.

"Hey, old man." I said and turned to face him. "You remember that question you asked me?"

Makarov thought for a bit until a look of recognition came across his face.

"Yes, I remember."

"Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking of what it would be like without Igneel and Rose and I've decided." I took in a big breath. "If it's for Rose, then yes. I'd give up my search." I said and ran out the door.


	8. What Are You Doing Here?

**Hello world! Um, so... chapter 8! Whoo! Not whoo. I don't know if you noticed, but I try to update every week which doesn't always ensue the best quality of my work, but hey! It's work! Anyways, This series is driving me insane. It's like a little brother. You love him to death, but you just wanna punch him every time you see him! Anywho, I didn't really expect to get this out on time. Sorry it's shorter than usual. I couldn't think of what to add. I think it's fine just the way it is. There is no discrimination here! So... yeah. Thanks for reading. Kisses!**

* * *

Lucy's POV

I hung up the phone on him, unable to contain my tears. I didn't want to say it, but I had to. How do I tell him the truth? I know it seems unfair, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I keep thinking about it and I've decided to end my relationship with him as of now. I would rather he think of me as someone who left than someone who lied to him. This was decided yesterday morning. My plan was to just never call or anything. I know it is horrible, but it's what's best for everyone.

Then I saw him. I got a call from Juvia to come over to the hotel and he was waiting there for me. It's as if God himself is punishing me. I didn't want to face him, so I ran. He easily caught up to me and carried me away to talk. The place he brought me to nearly brought tears to my eyes. This was the place.

A beautiful small meadow, surrounded by cherry blossom trees, and hidden behind the park. I knew that place. I knew it very well. I use to come here with Natsu. He just kept grinning the whole time. I felt touched that he revealed this place to me. He shared with me his secret, yet it only made me feel worse for leaving him. Why is life so cruel to me?

That moment I knew that he didn't consider me Lulu, the famous singer. To him I was Rose and that made me want to cry because Rose isn't even real. I had a great time under those trees and as much as it pained me I made my choice afterwards. I can't see Natsu anymore. It would only make it harder on me and on him. Maybe I'm being selfish and I'm just running away, but sometimes that's just the best thing you can do.

So, I ran away. I told that I couldn't see him anymore and now? I feel empty, but I'll get better. I know because I felt this way before. When I first left Magnolia behind I felt that way. I got over it. When I first became famous and realized how much it sucked, I got over it. I can get over this too. That doesn't mean it doesn't hurt though. 'Cause It hurts. Like, _a lot_.

I went to sleep with all this roaming through my head. I wanted to sleep away my worries, but of course you have to wake up sometime. I woke up at eight in the morning. I was in my father's guest bedroom. I remeber the mornings when my mother would come in and serve me breakfast. She would always cook for me even though we had servants. Dad was happier in those days. He treated me like his daughter. Now I don't even know if I'm welcome here. I doubt he even remembers what today is.

Speaking of which, today is my week-early birthday. I wish I could've celebrated on my real birthday, but I don't get that luxury. Whatever the company wants, I do. If they want to throw a party for my new album instead of me then I won't stop them.

I almost want to cancel today, but this will be the last time I'll see Gray, or Mirajane, or Gajeel. I want to see them. I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to see Natsu. I can't see him though.

I walked into the kitchen where the cook was making breakfast. I grabbed a plate of eggs and pancakes and sat down to eat. A moment later my dad came in and sat down across from me with a cup of coffee and a newspaper. I ate my eggs in silence until Dad said something that took me by surprise.

"So, I haven't seen you much since you've been here." he said, flipping the next page of his paper.

"I didn't know you cared." I muttered.

"Well, you are my daughter." he said and turned to look at me.

"Ha." I scoffed and stabbed my fork into my stack of pancakes. I stood up to leave. "I lost my appetite."

I walked out the door, unsure of where to go. I decided to walk around town. Anything to keep my mind off of... Well, just to keep it off. I busied myself with simple things like shopping and exploring. I went to the movies. I visited the park. I ate at a pizza place, hardly caring how many carbs it contained.

When I ran out of things to do, I noticed it was only 2:00 p.m. I had a long day ahead of me.

I was sitting on a bench outside of a store when I saw him. I just can't get a break. He was walking aroung the streets, pushing his way throughs crowds. I saw Natsu. He didn't see me though. I didn't want to see him. This was already hard enough and yet... I couldn't take my eyes off him. He completely had my attention. I felt the urge to go tap on his shoulder and say, I'm here!

Hm. I wonder when it was that I fell for him. I could feel it now more than ever. I liked Natsu. This realization only made me feel worse. I couldn't help the single tear from spilling from my eye. Quickly, I wiped the tear away, took one last glance at Natsu, and stood to leave.

I rounded the corner and walked into an empty alleyway. That was as far as I could go before I burst out crying. I'm such a pathetic mess.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and I spun around in fear that I might get abducted. The one who stood there wasn't a thug, but it was Levy. I stared up at her with wet eyes. She made a face filled with sympathy and when I saw that I buried myself in her arms, trying to find some form of comfort.

"I saw you watching him..." she whispered, patting my back. I took in a deep breath.

"Why are you torturing yourself?" She asked. I stayed silent. "Lucy. Please. When you suffer, I suffer."

"It's easier if he doesn't know who I am and it's not like I can lie to him all my life." I told her. Hearing it out loud made me sound stupid.

"So, you're going to ignore him? You know, he came to the hotel this morning asking for you. He really cares about you."

"I know. I just... What's the point f it causes him pain? If it causes me pain?"

"What if he doesn't care? Natsu doesn't seem like the type to hold a grudge."

"You don't know him like I do. When I first met him, he held a grudge against his father that he hadn't seen for two years."

"Maybe you're the exception. Who knows?"

"Maybe I'm not."

"Tell him. Otherwise... You'll regret it."

Tell him? How do I do that? After I told to leave me alone? This is stupid! I'm stupid...

7:23

_When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry_  
_And curse at the wind_  
_He broke his own heart and I watched_  
_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore_  
_That she would never let herself forget_  
_And that was the day that I promised_  
_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul_  
_That love never lasts_  
_And we've got to find other ways to make it alone_  
_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_  
_Keeping a comfortable distance_  
_And up until now I had sworn to my self that I'm content with loneliness_  
_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_Well you are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_I've got a tight grip on reality_  
_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here_  
_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up_  
_Leave me with some kind of proof, it's not a dream, oh_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_  
_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_  
_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

"Lucy!" Evergreen's voice rang through the door and not a moment later she came busting through in a slim, green dress. "Everyone's arriving and I can't put off your big reveal any longer!"

"Calm down!" said Levy as she made her way in the room and sat next to me. "This isn't a concert. It's a party! Lucy can be fashionably late if she wants. Didn't I tell you to leave manager mode at home?"

"Fine. Miss your own party if you want." whined Evergreen and she stormed out of my room.

"By the way, everyone said to tell that the song you were singing was beautiful." She grinned at me.

"Remind me to thank you later." I said.

"What about everyone else?" she asked.

"Oh come on! There is nobody else!" I laughed and she shook her head.

"You ready to go out or do you want to sulk some more?" asked Levy, turning to me.

"I guess I'm ready." I nodded and Levy led me out of my room. "No grand reveal, please? I just want to mix in with the crowd."

"Sure thing. That might be best." agreed Levy.

"So... What's going on with you and Gajeel?" I teased. Levy turned bright red and tried to hide her face.

"N-nothing!" She tried. I shook my head. It was obviously not nothing. She could tell what I was thinking and she sighed in defeat. "Okay, well I like him, but he keeps sending me mixed signals. Do you think he might like me?"

"Of course he likes you. He's got a brain full of metal, so give him some time, kay?" I said and nodded in response.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"What for?"

"For talking to you about my guy troubles when yours are a lot worse."

"Oh god. Trust me. I'm happy to worry about you instead of me for once." I smiled at her and made my way into the large living room of my dad's surprisingly small mansion.

Tonight was the night. Tonight is my birthday, so I have to have fun. I have a right to have fun. No Natsu. No dad. Just me, presents, food, and dancing. I deserve this. I need this.

That's what I keep telling myself, but it didn't really work. Those brief moments where I could forget everything never lasted long. I felt like shit. That's the only way to describe it. My life is shit.

"Happy Early Birthday, Lucy!" shouted Gray. He ran over to my side so he could give me a hug. Juvia wasn't too pleased by that.

"Thanks!" I smiled.

"I brought someone here to see you." he said.

"Oh really? You didn't kidnap someone again, did you?" I laughed.

"Yeah, you got me. Hey! Introduce yourself!" Gray gestured to someone behind him. I leaned to the side to get a better view. and felt my blood run cold.

"Rose?" he asked and pushed Gray out of the way in order to face me. It was him. It was Natsu.


	9. Update

Hello World! So, I have some disheartening news. My computer is currently broken and won't be able to get fixed for a long while. Life just sucks like that sometimes. So, as much hate to say this, I have to put this story on hiatus. I don't know when I'll be back. Could be a week or a month. I really hope it's not the second choice. Anywho, don't expect any new chapters coming out soon. Maybe I'm being lazy when I could use my dad's computer like I am now, but I DON'T CARE! Just kidding! But really, I don't care. Besides, his computer is slow and annoying, so I will only use it if I'm desperate to get something out. Which I'm not. Thank you for being the understanding angels you are. I love you!


End file.
